A Scooby and Veemon Halloween
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Velma is going to her aunt and uncle's home for Halloween and has invited her friends Daphne, Davey, Veemon, Scooby, Shaggy and Fred to join her. Unknown to them, there's a mystery to solve. No flames!


"A Scooby and Veemon Halloween"

 **This is from one of the "What's New Scooby Doo" episodes. The name of the episode is "A Scooby Doo Halloween". Please enjoy and review!**

Screaming was heard through the swamp as Norvill "Shaggy" Rogers, Scooby Doo, Veemon and Davinia "Davey" Motomiya were running away from a creature that was chasing after them.

Why the quartet was the ones that were always chosen as live bait, they would never know.

For once, it would be nice if one of the others had taken on the job of being live bait of the monsters they went after as they tried to solve a mystery.

"Head for the swamp boat, guys!" Shaggy cried.

Glancing over his shoulder, Veemon saw the monster, which looked to be made out of green moss, was a few feet behind them as it gave chase.

Arriving at the dock, the quartet jumped down into one of the swamp boats and strapped themselves in before Davey turned it on and quickly sped off down the river.

The swamp creatures jumped into the second boat and sailed off after them while Davey drove off to where her cousin Daphne Blake and their friends Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley were all waiting with the trap ready.

Spotting the trio hiding behind two large moss covered rocks, Davey sailed the boat by them.

"Now!" Fred yelled.

The trio pulled up the net just as the swamp monster arrived, trapping it and wrapping it up in it while the boat sailed by and crashed into a tree nearby.

Now that the swamp monster was captured and unmasked, the gang waited for the police to arrive, but the quartet was getting impatient.

The cop arrived and the trio started explaining how they solved the mystery to the man while the quartet checked their watches, tapping their feet as they waited for their friends to finish wrapping up.

"So after Old Zeke pulled the bank heist, he hid the money in the swamp until he could come back and claim it." Fred explained holding up the mask.

"Come on, come on." Shaggy muttered checking his watch.

"Do they always take this long to finish up?" Veemon muttered as he tapped his foot.

"He invented the myth of the swamp creature in order to scare people away." Velma explained.

"Nothing new there." Davey muttered under her breath and checked her cell phone to see what time it was.

"That way he could search for the money without anyone interfering." Daphne said.

"Yeah, I would've gotten away with it too..." Old man Zeke grumbled.

"If it weren't for us meddling kids. We get it. There's a freaking song about us by the Hex Girls." Davey exclaimed.

"Right, got it, thanks." Shaggy grinned.

Shaggy grabbed Fred, Davey grabbed Daphne and then Velma was grabbed by Scooby and Veemon who all dragged their friends into the Mystery Machine.

"Like, nice meeting ya, take care, keep it real, we'll do lunch." Shaggy saluted.

The quartet sat in front seats with Shaggy behind the wheel while the stunned trio were righting themselves after they had been thrown in the back.

"Yeah, runch." Scooby licked his lips.

"Step on it, Rogers." Davey ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Shaggy grinned as he slammed on the breaks and they took off.

"Shaggy, Scooby, Davey, Veemon. We weren't done with our wrap up." Daphne scolded.

"You guys are always done every time the bad guy says "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids". It's really repetitive and annoying. Can't anyone come up with anything new?" Veemon complained.

"If they could, then they wouldn't keep dressing up as monsters to scare people away." Davey smirked.

"I know, but if we don't hurry, then we'll never make it to Velma's aunt and uncle's in time for Halloween." Shaggy said.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to be in the back seat. It's cool." Fred grinned as he admired the space he had.

While Shaggy was driving, Fred noticed that the Mystery Machine was making a few odd sounds and it made him worry as he began to hover over the lanky male.

"Uh, Halloween's not until tomorrow night." Velma reminded.

"Yeah, but your aunt and uncle live in Banning Junction. It's like the place to spend the holiday. We have to get there early if we want to beat the crowd." Shaggy grinned.

"And I still haven't decided what costume to wear for the party." Davey frowned.

"Why don't you go as Black Widow?" Veemon suggested.

"That depends...will you be Hawkeye?" Davey smirked.

"I don't know. Wouldn't the purple outfit clash with my blue scales?" Veemon questioned.

"Yes." Daphne stated unable to stop herself from preventing a fashion nightmare.

"We'll find something else." Davey shrugged.

"Uh, Shaggy, it looks like you're riding the clutch a bit hard there." Fred pointed out.

"Candy, rockin' with Kiss, more candy." Shaggy laughed.

"Kiss?" Daphne questioned.

"You might just want to put it in third. She's kind of a delicate piece of machinery, Shaggy." Fred informed.

"They're playing at the big masquerade ball tomorrow night. I'm gonna ask Paul Stanly to sign my forehead." Shaggy pointed at his forehead.

"Me too." Scooby grinned.

"And I'm gonna get a picture with them to lord it over Matt." Davey grinned as she held up a camera she had borrowed from Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.

A few seconds later, Fred lost his mind as he heard the noises the van was making.

"YOU'RE KILLING MY MYSTERY MACHINE!" He shouted swinging his fists about.

He then looked highly stressed by having someone else driving his vehicle, so Shaggy pulled over, allowing the trio to reclaim their seats in the front while the quartet moved into the back.

Fred started cooing over the Mystery Machine as he sat comfortably in his seat, driving it down the rocky road while everyone stared at him, worrying for his sanity.

"Who's a good Mystery Machine? Who's a good girl? Yes, you are. You are." Fred cooed.

Sharing a disturbed look with Velma, Daphne then turned to look outside and shivered at the sight of the cornfield that cast frightening shadows from the darkness.

"Jeepers, it sure is spooky out there." She said when she saw a few frightening scarecrows.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy, you think it's great?" Velma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, 'cause it's not regular scary. It's Halloween scary. I bet they've been working on these creepy fields for weeks. Aaaand synchronize watches." Shaggy said.

"Roger." Scooby barked as the two friends held up their wrists and set their watches to go off when it was time to go trick or treating.

"The official countdown begins. Only 23 hours and 59 minutes until Halloween night." Shaggy cheered.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be so much fun." Davey smiled as she rooted through the box of costumes that were brought along.

It didn't matter that they were all now adults, no one said that you couldn't love Halloween when you were no longer a child.

"Well, I'm looking forward to spending time with my Aunt Meg and Uncle Evan." Velma grinned.

The Mystery Machine's lights shone on a large sign that announced it was the 100th Halloween Anniversary of Banning Junction.

In a few minutes, the van pulled up in front of a lovely one story house that had various jack o'lanterns in the drive way and had a large spider on the roof and ghosts strung up on the walls.

"They're so excited we're coming. They said they can't wait to see us." Velma said.

The gang then climbed out of the Mystery Machine and gathered together in front of it, but was shocked when lights were shined in their faces by a mob of people who had pitch forks and lanterns.

"Freeze you trespassing cowards!" Someone yelled.

Just then, a woman with glasses, short brown hair and a Halloween vest stepped forward looking ashamed at scaring the group of young adults.

"Velma! Oh, my goodness, we're so sorry." She apologized.

"It's all right. It's just our niece and her friends." A man with brown hair with glasses perched on his nose and wearing farming clothes told the mob.

"Hi, nice to meet cha and all your pointy farm tools." Shaggy said nervously as he grabbed a pitch fork and shook it like he was shaking someone's hand.

"Aunt Meg, Uncle Evan, what's going on?" Velma asked.

"Someone has been slashing and burning the cornfields at night. The police have no clue who's doing it or why." Aunt Meg explained.

"Huh. Probably some dumb teenagers who think it's funny to mess with folks' livelihood." A man holding a pitch fork and lantern glared.

"You better not be blaming this on us! Hello, we're not teenagers, we're in our twenties. Also, we just got into town a few minutes ago." Davey huffed.

Daphne wrapped her arm around her cousin to pull her back before she started a fight with the man.

"Yeah, dumb teenagers. Dumb, dumb, dumb teenagers. You know who's dumb? Teenagers." Shaggy laughed nervously.

"Yeah, dumb teenagers." Scooby agreed.

Unknown to them, someone was watching from the cornfield as they spoke.

Meg and Evan then invited the gang into their house, allowing them to play with their decorations while they relaxed from the drive.

"Velma, you remember your cousin Marcy?" Evan asked.

A girl with long blonde hair and dark eyes then walked into the room and Davey narrowed her eyes her.

Marcy appeared to be the same age as Davey and was smiling kindly, but there was something about the blonde that put the raspberry haired girl on edge.

"Jinkies, Marcy, it's been so long! Look at you." Velma said as the two cousins hugged.

"And look at you! You haven't changed at all. In fact, are you wearing the exact same outfit?" Marcy pointed at Velma's clothing.

"Well, you kids sure picked a great year to be here. Banning Junction is celebrating its hundred years of Halloween anniversary." Meg exclaimed.

"That's right. And legend has it Hank Banning's ghost is due to show up, too." Evan informed.

"Hank Banning? The founder of the town?" Fred asked.

"Yep, he ran it as mayor for over thirty years until his wits got the best of him." Evan said.

Going over to a bowl of candy, Veemon and Scooby looked it over, curious of the green zombie hand that hovered above the treats.

The hand then grabbed Scooby by the nose and he ran around trying to get it off of him while Veemon watched with a look of disbelief.

"Hank became paranoid, started hearing voices, seeing things. He became unfit to serve in office, so the town's people voted him out." Meg explained.

Scooby then ran by them, yelping and whining until he crashed into a Halloween display and a pumpkin landed on his head.

"Before he died on Halloween night, he put a curse on the town. His spirit would return after 100 years to seek revenge on the town that wronged him." Evan finished.

Thunder then crashed making Shaggy and Scooby nervous while Veemon crawled into Davey's lap, the duo wondering if the curse was true or not.

Velma, Daphne and Fred were also stunned by the news of the curse as well, looking captivated by the story.

"Of course most people don't believe that, but we have a record turnout this year. Folks want to say they were here the night the legend was supposed to come true." Meg smiled as she sat down on the arm of Evan's chair.

"Yeah and to see Kiss play the masquerade ball! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Shaggy cheered as he walked by a window.

Lightening struck and Daphne gasped as she saw the reflection of a pumpkin headed scarecrow in the window.

"There's something out there! I could have sworn I saw something big and creepy in the window." Daphne said as she walked over.

"It was probably your own reflection." Marcy said.

Davey, Veemon and Daphne all snapped their heads over at Marcy for the snarky remark she made, but the blonde simply smiled.

"Funny. Wanna know what else is creepy? The amount of make-up you're wearing." Davey grinned innocently.

Veemon snickered at that while Daphne smirked and Marcy glared at the raspberry haired girl who looked quite smug.

"And there's another reason this year is special. Come on Marcy, don't be shy, tell them. She's been crowned this year's Corn Princess. She'll be queen of the masquerade ball." Meg said sounding very proud.

"Marcy, that's so exciting." Velma congratulated her cousin.

"Wow, that is so neat, Marcy." Fred told her.

"Neat? How very retro of you, Blondie. I like that." Marcy grinned while Daphne frowned.

"Well, I suppose we should all turn in. It's a big day tomorrow." Evan said.

"Good idea, Dad. I'll show everyone to their rooms. The Corn Princess needs her sleep, hmm. Can you get the bags, Daisy? Thanks." Marcy directed at Daphne.

"It's Daphne." Daphne crossed her arms in a huff.

"If this were a horror movie, Marcy would be the first the monster took out." Davey muttered.

Oblivious to what had been said about her, Marcy walked over to Fred and wrapped her arms around one of his, stunning him as she forcefully pulled him along with her.

"Wow, looks like you can bench 220, am I right?" Marcy asked.

Daphne huffed at this in annoyance and Davey set a comforting hand on her back.

A black cat then jumped at the window catching Scooby's attention and he growled at it, warning it away.

Hissing, the cat's green eyes turned red making Scooby yelp and run off after the humans and Digimon as they left the living room.

(In the morning...)

Evan and Meg convinced the gang to help set up everything for the carnival that night and they agreed to help while Davey and Veemon continued searching for the perfect costumes to wear.

While wandering around town, they found that a few children had Digimon partners, but they were Fresh and In-Training levels.

Daphne was helping Meg with the balloons while Fred was being shown how to make caramel apples by Marcy who seemed to be clinging to the man like a leach.

Scooby was at the pumpkin carving station and had carved Shaggy's face into a medium sized pumpkin.

Feeling someone tapping his shoulder, Scooby turned and cried out in shock at the sight of a monster standing behind him.

Then, the monster pulled its head off, revealing it to be a mask and Shaggy's face was soon smiling down at the spooked dog.

"Pretty cool, huh? I got it a Ye Old Costume Shoppe." Shaggy laughed.

"Raggy." Scooby sighed.

"This place is great. I've got the materials needed to make our costumes." Davey grinned as she walked over holding a bag full of fabric.

"I can't wait for everyone to see what we're going to wear." Veemon chirped as he munched on a caramel apple.

"And I can't wait to go trick or treating. Think of all the candy the four of us will get in 8 hours and 47 minutes." Shaggy said as he checked his watch.

Scooby licked his lips at the thought of all of the candy they would be able to gather.

"That reminds me. I got a map of the town and did some research and found all of the best places that give out candy." Veemon said.

Pulling out a map from nowhere, Veemon set it down on the picnic table as Davey, Shaggy and Scooby gathered around it to see the sheet was covered in green and red markings.

"Now, the places in green are the houses that give out big packets of candy, the red zones are the places that hand out sugar free treats. Some even give out tooth brushes." Veemon snorted.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Shaggy grinned.

"I'm a master when it comes to getting sugary treats." Veemon smirked.

"Yeah. There was a year we came back home with four pillow cases filled with candy. My legs were so sore." Davey whined.

Startled at the loud sound of a balloon popping, the quartet turned around to find Daphne had popped a balloon that she filled with too much air and it scared Marcy bad enough to drop an apple into the caramel mixture, splattering it onto her shirt.

"Oops, my bad." Daphne said innocently.

Snickering, the quartet then went back to their planning while Velma and Evan admired the work that was being done all over town.

"Jinkies, this is incredible Uncle Evan. I can't believe how crowded Banning Junction is." Velma smiled.

A middle aged man in a blue suit then walked over to speak with them.

At his side was an older man wearing grey that had a cowboy hat on.

"Amazing, isn't it? The legend has made this the best turnout in years." The man in blue said.

"Too bad it can't happen every year." The man in grey commented.

"Mayor Green, Eldon Reed, this is my niece Velma. She and her friends are spending the holiday with us." Evan explained.

Just then, a man ran up to the group looking frantic.

"Everyone, come quick. It happened again." The man announced.

Curious over what was happening, the Mystery gang, mayor Green, Eldon Reed, Evan and Meg all followed the farmer off into the corn fields.

When they arrived, they found strange burned designs in the fields and started searching for any clues to help them figure out who could have caused the destruction.

"Who would do something like this?" Meg asked.

"That's strange. The only tracks here are the ones we just made." Fred pointed out.

"But that's impossible. Everything leaves tracks in a cornfield, even animals." Velma said.

"It's like something just dropped down from the sky." Daphne commented.

"Maybe a Digimon did this. There are some that cause pranks like this. What's that one Digimon called again? Impmon? He has fire attacks and likes causing mischief. This sounds like something an Impmon would do." Davey mused.

"I don't smell an Impmon around here. I also don't smell any Digimon. But it does kinda smell like some sort of gas." Veemon frowned.

"Okay, so we can rule out Digimon causing trouble." Fred commented.

"Kinda freaky out here, huh, Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he and Scooby shared a caramel apple.

"Yeah." Scooby nodded.

His caramel apple was then snatched away by the black cat from last night and the feline started running up to the water tower.

"Like, stop you cat burglar!" Shaggy yelled as they gave chase.

Climbing up to the top of the water tower, Shaggy and Scooby searched for the cat, but were confused to find it had vanished.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Shaggy asked.

Glancing around the area, Shaggy noticed something down below and gulped in fear.

"Zoinks!" He cried out grabbing everyone's attention.

"Shaggy, what's the matter?" Fred asked.

Unknown to the group, they were standing in the design of a jack o'lantern.

Being informed of this, the group climbed up onto the water tower while Veemon Digivolved into ExVeemon so Davey could ride him and they could see if there were any other designs burned into the fields.

"Geez, check it out. There are even more designs all over the place." Davey said.

There were bats, cats with high arched backs and witches on broomsticks burned into the corn fields.

"I'm telling ya, I smell some type of gas around here. Or maybe its kerosene." ExVeemon commented.

"So, somebody used that to burn these designs into the fields. Come on, let's get back over to the others and see if they have any plans yet." Davey instructed.

"You mean besides the usual split up and look for clues plan?" ExVeemon asked dryly.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Davey took one final look over the field before ExVeemon returned to the group and she jumped down onto the ground.

ExVeemon returned to his Rookie form and stood at his partner's side.

"What did you see?" Fred asked.

"There are more. Pictures of cats, bats, witches and all those other Halloween symbols burned into the fields." Davey reported.

"Yeah, we saw it from the water tower. We also found a glove up there." Fred explained.

"Forget about the glove. What could have made those freaky patterns?" Shaggy asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" A woman spoke up.

Turning, the group found an old woman and the black cat standing nearby staring at them with a sour expression.

"Hank Banning made those patterns." She said.

"You-You mean as in the guy who's been dead for 100 years? That Hank Banning?" Shaggy asked in worry.

"The same. He made a prophecy that there'd be signs in the field foretelling his return." The woman said as the cat purred angrily.

"Agnes, that's ridiculous. It's just an old legend." Evan scolded.

"That's right. Nothing more than an old wives' tale invented to scare little kids." Green said.

"You didn't call it an old wives' tale when you were encouraging tourists to spend their money to come here, Mister Mayor." Agnes accused.

Green adjusted his tie while everyone stared at him and Davey snickered.

"She's got cha there." Davey muttered as she and Veemon snickered in amusement.

"The only ones who will survive are those who have prepared. Lock yourselves in your basements with your canned goods and water. It's your only hope." Agnes warned.

"Oh, Agnes, stop. You're just trying to scare everyone." Meg scolded.

"And it's like, totally working. This is going from good Halloween scary to bad old regular scary." Shaggy said.

The cat then yowled and arched its back.

"Heed the warnings in the fields. The end is near. Tonight Hank Banning will rise from the dead to seek his revenge." Agnes warned everyone.

"Tonight? Like, does Kiss know about this?" Shaggy whimpered as Scooby hid in his arms.

(Afterwards...)

"Do you really think the legend is true? This ghost of the dead guy is coming back for revenge?" Shaggy asked.

The group had gathered by the Mystery Machine while the rest of the town people took off to continue getting ready for the party.

"Relax, Shaggy. There's no such thing as ghosts." Velma shook her head.

"Except for the Phantomon, the Bakemon and the Soulmon." Veemon piped up making Shaggy and Scooby whimper.

"I bet someone's behind all this but who?" Fred asked.

Everyone hummed thoughtfully for a second before Daphne smirked and spoke up.

"Marcy." Daphne said making everyone look at her in surprise.

"What? Why would you suspect her? She's-She's so innocent." Fred said making Davey and Veemon scoff.

"And my cousin." Velma reminded.

"Oh, I don't know. Call it women's intuition." Daphne shrugged.

"Mm hmm. And this has nothing to do with you not liking her?" Davey whisper into her ear.

"Well, there's that, too." Daphne whispered back.

"Well, I think we should split up and look for clues. Velma, Daphne and I will head to the library to search the town's history. You four will go to Agnes' house and see if you can find out anything more about the Hank Banning ghost story." Fred instructed.

"Why can't we go to the library and you guys go interview the creepy old lady?" Shaggy asked.

"Okay, sure. First you'll need to pull every book, magazine and almanac on the region and cross reference it with turn of the century folk lore which you can find in the…" Velma trailed off.

She noticed that while she was speaking, the quartet had taken off, quickly becoming bored with the way Velma was explaining how they had to research everything when they got to the library.

"You lost them at "book"." Fred grinned.

(At Agnes' house…)

Asking around for directions, the quartet found Agnes' house and stood in front of it, staring in awe at how old and spooky it appeared to be.

It had to be one of the oldest houses in town.

Walking up onto the porch, the group stared at the door while Shaggy hesitantly knocked.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Shaggy called.

Just then, the door slowly creaked open.

"I hate it when that happens." Davey frowned.

Stepping inside of the house, Davey looked around to find that it was dusty and there were spider webs all over the place and there were even a few spiders crawling around.

"Mrs., uh, Agnes?" Shaggy called.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home." Veemon commented.

"Let's look around, guys, maybe we can find some clues." Shaggy suggested.

"Hmm, do spider webs and dust count?" Davey asked as she grabbed a broom and sneezed when the movement caused dust to fly up in her face.

Scooby found a food dish that had the name Mr. Noodles on it and licked his lips before he gobbled up the kitty chow making Veemon shake his head at the dog in disbelief.

"And I thought you hated cat food." Veemon sighed.

"Hey, guys, come check this out." Shaggy said.

Walking over to where Shaggy was standing, the group saw that Agnes had a whole wall filled with farming tools.

"Those are a lot of dangerous looking tools she has." Veemon commented.

"Maybe Agnes is the one behind all this. Like, she's taken it upon herself to make sure Hank's prophesy comes true." Shaggy theorized.

"But why would she do that? I mean, what's her motivation here? Everyone has a reason for doing something. Come to think of it, I can't even think of a reason why anyone would burn those corn fields or make it seems like Hank is coming back from the dead. It makes no sense. There's nothing to gain from it." Davey stated.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Scooby and Veemon turned around to find Agnes had returned and she had a basket filled with corn while she held a sickle for farming in the other hand.

Her black cat, Mr. Noodles, was glaring at them as well as he made his way over to his empty food dish.

"Um, guys?" Veemon poked Davey's hip.

"She's right behind us isn't she?" Shaggy asked.

Turning around, the two humans found the woman glaring at them.

"Didn't your mommas teach ya to knock before enterin'?" Agnes asked.

Mr. Noodles yowled at the group in anger, mostly at Scooby, for eating his food.

"Hey, wait a minute. This isn't the bakery." Shaggy grinned nervously as he and Scooby shivered in fear.

Holding up her sickle, Agnes used it to peel a corn and it made the males fearful that she may use t on them.

"Like, let's get out of here, guys." Shaggy said.

Scooping Davey up into his arms, Shaggy took off running while Veemon jumped onto Scooby's back and the dog took off after his human.

(That night…)

Meeting up with the rest of the gang, the quartet explained that they didn't find any clues at Agnes' house.

Velma, Fred and Daphne believed that Reed may be the person behind this so he could buy up the lands for his food processing company, but were unsure if it was true.

They needed to form a stake out that night in the corn field to try and catch the culprit in the act.

Upset that they would be missing tick or treating, Davey and Veemon broke out their costumes and pulled them on.

They had dressed up as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, deciding to go as an old classic that some people still went as for cosplay conventions.

"Well, it's official. We're missing Halloween." Shaggy whimpered.

"Why are you guys wearing your costumes?" Fred asked when he shined his flashlight on Davey and Veemon.

"Hey, if we're going to miss trick or treating, then we should at least still be able to dress up." Davey huffed.

"It's part of the fun. Also, you people are my ruining my perfect plan to scam a lot of candy of people!" Veemon growled.

"I know, we're all upset over this." Shaggy whined as he patted Veemon's shoulder.

"Oh, come on. We can still have fun out here. Shall I tell a ghost story?" Velma asked.

"No!" Everyone snapped.

"No way." Scooby shook his head.

After that, the group took off into the corn field and tried to search for clues and Shaggy froze when he heard the leaves rustle.

"What's that?" Shaggy exclaimed.

Swinging her flashlight around, Velma shone it on a scarecrow with a pumpkin head.

Hearing the rustling again, everyone followed the noise and found what appeared to be a ghost rising out of the field.

"Is it the ghost? Is it?" Shaggy asked as he clung to Davey's shoulders.

The ghost raised its arms and made groaning noises that frightened Shaggy and made him faint.

The ghost was then revealed to be Scooby when he pulled the white sheet off and snickered.

"Scooby, you scared poor Shaggy to death." Velma scolded.

Then, the scarecrow's eyes lit up and fire flew out of the eyes before it grinned and hopped down from the pike, unnoticed by the group.

Once Shaggy was up on his feet, everyone froze when they heard the rustling noise once again.

"Scooby, that's enough. We get it." Daphne frowned.

Scooby, who was behind Daphne, poked her back and revealed he wasn't the one making the noise.

The scarecrow then appeared in front of them making everyone gasp.

"The scarecrow! It's alive!" Daphne gasped.

One of the scarecrow's hands turned into a pitchfork and began to make its way over to the frightened gang.

"Okay, this is why I hate puppets, dolls and scarecrows. They always come to life to kill people." Davey ranted as even more scarecrows appeared, walking out from the field around them.

"They're all alive!" Velma exclaimed.

"Run!" Fred yelled.

Crying out, everyone turned and took off running, trying to escape from the army of evil scarecrows.

Much tot heir horrors, the scarecrows' hands started to transformed into various weapons and fire flew out of their eyes making them even more frightening.

"Head for that old barn!" Fred called.

"The doors! They're locked!" Velma said when she tried to pull them open.

"Outta my way! I'm breaking them down!" Veemon said as the scarecrows closed in on them.

"Wait, won't they just follow us into the barn? That dude has a saw for a hand. He'll just cut his way inside." Davey exclaimed.

While everyone was trying to figure otu what their next plan of action would be, Scooby found a hose and turned it on, spraying the scarecrows with it and it seemed to be stopping them.

"Atta boy, Scoob!" Shaggy praised and the dog laughed happily.

"Look!" Daphne gasped.

The wet scarecrows had sparks flying around them, shorting out because of the water.

"They're robots." Fred stated.

"Someone must be controlling them with a remote." Velma said and more scarecrows robots walked out of the field.

"Get ready for the waterworks, Scoob. We've got more company." Shaggy said and Scooby turned the hose back on.

Instead of attacking them, the robots turned around and took off somewhere else much to the gang's confusion.

"Like, where're they going?" Shaggy asked.

"Whoever's controlling them must be sending them somewhere else. But where?" Velma mused.

"I've got a plan. Shaggy and Scooby, you go undercover as scarecrows, replacing the two we short circuited." Fred said.

"Okay, anyone else have a plan?" Shaggy asked.

"We'll follow behind using the short wave radio in the Mystery Machine to find out where the signal's coming from." Fred grinned.

"Anyone at all? Don't be shy. Just shout it out." Shaggy begged.

"look on the bright side, Shaggy. You'll finally get to dress up for Halloween." Daphne told him.

Shaggy and Scooby quickly got dressed in the outfits and followed after the rest of the scarecrows.

While they did this, the rest of the gang followed after them in the Mystery Machine and Velma used the radio to track them down.

"I've got it. The signal is coming from…the town hall?" Velma frowned in confusion.

"So, someone in there is sending the signal?" Davey asked.

"Wonder who it could be? By the way, who I this town s able to make robots and control them? That's some advance robotics, there." Veemon commented.

What Veemon said made Velma narrow her eyes as she thought of something, but pushed it off to the side for now.

Seeing the scarecrows entering the town hall, the gang then rushed inside to keep an eye on Scooby and Shaggy.

Inside of the building, they found most of the town folks who were all dressed in their costumes.

Meg and Evan were then seen walking up onto the stage.

"And now, give it up for our special guests, the hottest band in the world; Kiss." Evan said.

Everyone cheered as the curtains were pulled back to reveal the rock band.

"Happy Halloween, Banning Junction! Let's make some noise!" The lead singer yelled.

"Oh, I love this song!" Davey smiled when the band started to play.

Shaggy and Scooby, in their excitement and forgetting about the plan, took off their masks and started cheering along with the crowd.

Then, the lights went out for a brief moment and a ghost appeared making everyone in the crowd cry out in fear.

"I am the ghost of Hank Banning! I have returned to seek my revenge! Prepare to meet your doom!" The ghost yelled as he swooped down.

"Hey Paul, what should we do?"

"What we always do. Keeping playing till the cops come."

The band continued to play as the scarecrows blocked the exits, trapping everyone inside of the building as the ghost swooped above their heads.

Grabbing the punch bowl, Shaggy and Scooby dumped it on one of the scarecrow, shorting it out.

Veemon then threw one into a way, bashing its pumpkin head open.

Using her wand, Davey swung it like a bat and knocked one of the scarecrows' head off and then kicked it in the chest, sending it onto the ground.

Hiding in the apple barrels, Shaggy and Scooby started hitting the robots with the fruit while Daphne, Velma and Fred threw pumpkins at the ghost.

Dressed up as a werewolf, Shaggy posed as Scooby led two scarecrows over to take a picture.

The scarecrows were happy to comply, but when the picture was taken and they found Shaggy posing goofily behind them, they were angered.

Tired from trying to fight off the robots and running away from them, Davey paused at the snacks table to get a drink while Shaggy filled up on food.

Two robots appeared behind them, cornering the two humans and they huddled together, Davey holding out her wand in a threatening manner.

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?" Shaggy cried.

A spot light showed off Scooby's head and everyone turned to find Scooby dressed up as Super-Man while Veemon was beside him in a Batman costumes.

Both of them struck a pose before grabbing onto a banner, and swinging down to help their humans.

They knocked one scarecrow into the bucket filled with apples and water and then knocked the second into a basket which Daphne slammed closed on it.

Veemon and Scooby then bumped into their humans, landing on top of them since they were unsure of how to stop themselves from swinging around from the banner.

Kiss finally stopped singing and Fred walked over to the ghost that was now frozen in front of a crowd of people.

"Looks like our ghost is just a projection." Fred said.

Finding the room that was shining the light from the projector out into the dance area, Daphne walked over to it and gripped the door handle.

"Then whoever's behind this must be inside this booth." Daphne said as she opened the door.

When everyone peered inside, they found it empty and were confused about where the culprit had gone.

"There's no one here." Fred said as Velma found a radio.

"I don't understand it. Who would go to such lengths just to upstage Halloween?" Daphne asked.

"That's it! I know who's behind this. Follow me." Velma smiled.

Everyone followed Velma as she led the town people off to the water tower and she climbed up onto it, sneaking up on someone who was hiding in the shadows.

"If my hunch is right, its'…" Velma shined the flashlight on the culprit.

"Marcy?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"I knew it! Anyone who wears that much eyeshadow is bad news." Daphne huffed.

"Marcy, why would you do this?" Evan asked.

"You're a corn princess for goodness sake." Meg frowned.

"Why? Why? Do you any idea what today is?" Marcy demanded as she climbed down.

"Of course, dear. It's Halloween." Meg stated.

"And my birthday, Mother! How would you like it if your birthday was completely overshadowed every year of your life?" Marcy asked as she was hand cuffed.

"Oh, that is very depressing." Davey hummed in sympathy.

"When Daphne asked who would want to upstage Halloween, I realized it had to be Marcy, whose birthday gets upstaged every year. That's when I remembered the video of her at the mall." Velma started explaining.

"I knew it. I knew that wasn't her." Daphne said.

"Uh, no, it was her. But I remember seeing the glove we found in the water tower in the background of the footage." Velma held up the glove.

"I just wanted to scare everyone and ruin Halloween so I wouldn't ever have to play second fiddle to that dumb holiday again." Marcy explained.

"Veemon then reminded me of something. He commented that the person who built the scarecrows had to have some knowledge about advance robotics. Marcy would have learned how to make then and the remote control in her electrical engineering class at school. She used them to create the patterns in the field foretelling the return of Hank Banning like the legend predicted." Velma said as Marcy was led to the cop car.

"This is all our fault." Meg said.

"She's not wrong about that." Veemon muttered.

"I can't believe we let a holiday come before the birthday of our own corn princess." Meg said looking upset with herself.

"Neither can I." Davey frowned at the depressed parents.

"Um, maybe you should take it easy on them." Shaggy advised as he pulled Davey away.

"Well, seeing as no one got hurt, I think we can arrange for Marcy to make up for this with community service." The sheriff said.

Just then, Kiss walked by the group and Shaggy showed off the autograph on his forehead making one of the band members give him a thumb's up.

"Well, Marcy, I hope you learned a lesson from all of this. I know I have. So, who do I talk to about getting paid?" Paul asked.

Spotting Fred standing with his friends, Marcy smiled over at him.

"Oh, blondie. I'll be out in 300 hours." She winked before the car drove off.

"This s the best Halloween ever." Daphne smirked.

"Hey, it's still Halloween night. We still have time to go trick or treating!" Shaggy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes! My plans can be salvaged!" Veemon cheered.

Rushing off for a minute, Scooby and Shaggy returned dressed as each other.

"Like, I had no idea I was so handsome." Shaggy smiled at the mask of his face Scooby was wearing.

Everyone then laughed at that before they took off to enjoy the rest of Halloween while it lasted.

(The next day…)

Feeling bad for Marcy always having her birthday ignored each year, Davey decided to bake cupcakes for the girl and bought her a cute charm bracelet.

She sent it to Evan and Meg, asking them to give it to Marcy and they were happy to see that the girl had no ill will towards their daughter for her actions.

As for Shaggy, Scooby, Veemon and Davey themselves, they had managed to gather up a whole vanfull of candy and stuffed it into the Mystery Machine before they took off that afternoon.

Veemon was resting against Scooby, the dup groaning at their sore stomachs while Shaggy rested his head in Davey's lp, feeling just as sick for eating too much candy.

"I can't eat one more piece of candy." Shaggy groaned as he unwrapped a candy.

"Ah, no! No more. We don't need you puking everywhere." Davey snatched it out of his hand.

"This sure was one memorable Halloween." Fred commented.

Driving closer to the welcome sign, they spotted Marcy dressed in an orange uniform, picking up trash.

Looking closely, Davey saw that Marcy was wearing the gift she had sent to her.

"See ya next year, Marcy!" Daphne leaned out of the window and waved at her.

Settling back in her seat, Daphne smiled.

"Orange really is her color, don't you think?" Daphne asked.

"Well, my cousin did always have a wild imagination." Velma commented.

They soon reached the welcome sign which had the words "You ar enow leaving Banning Junction" written on the back of it.

Resting on the sign was Mr. Noodles who was watching the gang as they drove by.

"A guy whose been dead a hundred years coming back to seek his revenge? As if anyone would believe such a silly story." Velma scoffed.

Everyone then laughed at the idea.

Mr. Noodles' eyes then turned a deep red color and glowed as he began to laugh which caught Scooby and Veemon's attention.

Then, Mr. Noodles began to fade away, his demonic red eyes being the last thing the dog and dragon saw.

"Scooby Dooby…Doo?" Scooby whimpered in confusion.

"Let's never speak of this again." Veemon said.

The end.


End file.
